A Concept Lost
by xfirefly9x
Summary: Kara/Lee. She's clutching desperately at his collar and there's a primal look in her eyes that makes him shiver with anticipation.
1. A Concept Lost

**_A Concept Lost_**

She's clutching desperately at his collar and there's a primal look in her eyes that makes him shiver with anticipation. One hand shifts slightly to caress his neck, soothing circles across his skin.

His breathing is shallow as he realizes what she intends to do.

She's going to kiss him.

He clamps his eyes shut for a moment and then opens them again to stare deeply into her eyes. He reads trust in them and love. Love. It's a concept almost lost to him after all they've been through but it's there. It's real.

She closes the distance between them.

_fin._


	2. When's Better Than Now?

_**When's Better Than Now?**_

"No frakking way!" Kara said with a wide grin as she shook her head from side to side. Her hair fell over her face, the short blonde strands as stubborn as she.

Lee waggled his eyebrows at her in return and took a pointed step towards her. His level blue eyes met hers and held them. He took another step forward so that they were inches apart. "Oh? Why the frak not?"

She squirmed away when he grabbed at her. "I don't," she said, "want kids." She sidestepped him but he managed to get a hold of her arm. "At the moment," she finished weakly.

"When's," he replied, "better than now?"

She lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

"C'mon, Kara. Please?" His lip curled up into a hopeful grin. Meanwhile, his free hand found its way to her hair and tangled itself in it, playing with her curls.

"Hmph."

"Please?"

She exaggerated a sigh and shook her head. Her eyes twinkled. "You know what?"

"Hmm?" he asked as his lips met hers. They stood silence for a moment, mouths moving together passionately. Kara broke away first and pushed him playfully back against the wall. He rolled his eyes at her and straightened back up.

"Let me think about it."

_fin._


	3. Fan Club

_A/N: Written when 'drunk' and edited slightly later._

_**Fan Club**_

"Well, frak me sideways," Kara said. "Lee's gone and got himself a fan club." With her hands on her hips, her frame easily filled the doorway. It was hard to say for sure but her words seemed to affect him quite strongly. The back of his neck and his face flushed red. He clenched his jaw and tightened the hold his left hand had on his right.

She shot him a grin. "Hit a nerve, did I?"

"No. Of course not!" He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about. I don't have a fan club."

"Mm hmm." Her tone oozed disbelief. "Who are they then?" She nodded back past his shoulder at the twenty or so teenage girls and boys grinning and waving objects including model spacecraft and slips of paper and pens in the air.

Lee cringed.

"You, Lee Adama," Kara smirked. "Most definitely have a fan club."

He looked at her, dumbstruck. He'd had no idea. No idea at all. Why would anyone find him inspiring enough to make a fan club about him? Were they completely mad? Sure, he flew a raptor but that was his job. There was no reason why he should get support on such a hero-worship-like level for something he was responsible for as part of his duties to the fleet.

"I do not," he said weakly. "There's no reason I..."

"You," she interrupts, "have a fan club and there's nothing you can say to change that."

"I..."

"Go see your fans," she smirks. She pushes him towards the gathering of people. They pull him in hungrily and Kara's face disappears into a blur of other faces, most of which he doesn't recognise.

"Kara?" he tries. "Kara?"

Nothing.

"Help me? Kara!"

He's just said goodbye to his shirt when something jolts him to alertness. Kara's face floats up above him, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "I didn't know you had a fan club fantasy," she teased. "This promotion must have gotten to your head."

"Ha," he says, pushing her back a little and sitting up. Relief floods him as he looks around at the familiar decor of his bunk. "Funny."

_fin._


End file.
